Treasure cant replace a daughter
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: Now that Addie and Alex are older. They are living happily with their new pirate family. But as the adventure continues, life changes for everyone on board. (SEQUEL TO LOVE IS PRECIOUS TREASURE)
1. chapter 1

**(Here it is everyone. The sequel you guys have been asking for. And ill let you giys in on a little secret. This one is based off movie 3. 4. and 5. Hope you guys enjoy it.)**

"Addie! Addie comeon wake up it's your birthday!" I said as I shook my now six year old sister to wake her up.

We both giggled as Jack the monkey jumped on her bed to help me.

She sat up and hugged him. "Baby Monkey, your so cute."

"You'd be cuter if you got out of bed" I said with a bit of sas to my voice.

Doing as she was told, she jumped off her bed. And went to her closet to pick out a dress.

"Oh come on Adeline, you dont want to wear something old on your big day.

She looked at me confused, "What else am I supposed to wear?"

With a smirk, I reached underneath my bed and pulled out a white box with a red ribbon.

"Happy Birthday Addie" I said handing it to her.

Quickly opening it, she gasped once she saw what was inside. A brand new dress,Black with a pirate skull and crossbones. With white spaghetti straps and white ribbons for her hair.

"Oh wow! Thank you Alex" she said as she squeezed the heck out of my waist.

"Your welcome sis, hope it fits you. I spent nearly 3 weeks working on it."

Quickly putting it on, she sat down on her bed to let me fix her hair.

"Your six now, you sure you still wanna go with the pigtails?" I asked picking up the brush.

"How about a ponytail?" She asked.

Doing as she asked, I pulled her hair back and tightened it with the ribbon.

"Beautiful, now lets go see the rest of the crew. Daddy said he has a special surprise for you too."

She smiled happily and walked hand in hand with me as we walked out onto the deck of the black pearl.


	2. 2

As soon as all the other pirates saw Addie and me. They clapped and cheered for her.

Hector walked over to us with a big smile and took Addie in his arms.

Suddenly everyone began to sing,

 _"Happy Birthday to you._ _Happy Birthday to you._ _Happy Birthday dear Addie._ _Happy Birthday to you!!"_ The cook of the ship, handed me a small cupcake with a candle. When U presnted it to Addie she smiled that cute smile of hers and blew it out.

When all the clapping and cheering was done. Hector stood at the head of the ship, with Addie still in his arms.

"Well as you all may know Today is me daughters sixth birthday. So in honor of her big day she gets to decide where we make port next."

Addie gasped in excitement and took a moment to chose where she wanted to go.

I was so busy watching them that I didn't realize Will was now standing next to me.

"Hard to believe she's six, when we first met she was just a baby. She's getting to be very beautiful..and so are you alex."

I gave him a small smile and began to blush. Even though that voice in the back of my mind was saying "He's still not over her, don't get to attached."

Both of our heads snapped up when Hector spoke again.

"She has decided! We shall make port in animal cove before the sun sets."

Everyone clapped for Addie, and I smiled knowing that was the exact place my sister would've chosen.

But if I would've known what awaited us and who we would run into. I would've asked her to pick another location...


	3. 3

As we made our way to Animal Cove, everyone else did their daily chorse.

As for addie She went up to the mass with Jack the monkey and kept telling him how excited she was.

Will was steering the ship, and I was keeping myself busy by looking at a book of sea animals.

"Alex my love, what are you reading?" Hector asked as he put an arm around me.

Flipping the next page, we both stared down at the creepy sea creature.

A hudge, ocotupus like thing. With hudge tenticles and sharp teeth! Able to sink ships and swallow a man whole.

"The Kraken" Said Hector in a serious voice.

"The what?" I asked still staring at the picture.

"Kraken, Ive come in contact with the beast before. But it lives on a different part of the Caribbean, so no need to worry love okay?"

"Okay, hopefully we dont run into any other wild animals while were there."

Brushing back my hair, Hector gave me a quick kiss on my forhead and told me "I worry to much."

Pushing all my thoughts aside, I continued to look through the book. And to my surprise I came across a section on Mermaids!

Apparently they really do exist. Beautiful but deadly. Able to drown a man or rip one to shreds.

Even if they did come off as scary in the book. That didn't stop me from wanting to see on with my own eyes one day.

Just when I was about to read another chapter, Will called for Hector to dawlk the ship.

And before we knew it, we had arrived at our destination.


	4. 4

"We're here!! We're actually here!!" Addie squealed as she ran off the boat with jack on her shoulder.

"Slow dont there missy, we dont need you getting lost" called out Hector.

"She sure is excited huh Alex?" Asked Will as he walked with me off the ship.

I shrugged, "She just loves animals. Anything to see that little smile."

Noticing how close me and Will were becoming, Hector quickly got between us.

"Turner, go help the crew gather supplies. Half of you seadogs stay on the ship! Alex, go keep an eye on your sister."

"Yes Hector" I said doing my best to sound poliet.

He sighed and walked after me. "You have to stop calling me Hector, im your father now."

"I know, but ive been calling yoi that for so long I'm just used to it. But as long as I know you're my dad that's all that matters."

Wrapping an arm around my shoulders we both walked off to find Addie.

 ***** "Look there she is" I said pointing to Addie who was now sitting under a palm tree. And sitting with her was her baby monkey, a group of baby turtles crawling nearby, and a tucan was attached to her finger.

"Looks like Addie has made a few friends. She looks so happy." Said Hector.

"Indeed she dose, said an all to familiar voice. But it seemed to be coming from above us. Captin Jack sparrow was sitting up in the palm tree, drinking like always.

"Jack!" Said Addie happily.

"Jack?" I asked wondering why he was in the tree.

"Sparrow" Said Hector in an irritated voice.

"Nice to see all of you too" Said Jack in a slurred voice.

"Get down from there! We already have one monkey named Jack we dont need another one." I called out.

"Alright, be right down" He said before taking of last drink of rum and jumping down.

Quickly pulling Addie out of the way. Both me and Hector chuckled as jack fell on his side into the sand.

"Funny running Into all of you here. How have you been? How's my pearl?" Jack asked.

"Ha, your pearl" I said under my breath.

"It's my birthday! Im six today" Said Addie climbing down from my arms and sitting down next tk him.

"Happy Birthday Lass. Let's go out and celebrate" He said taking her by the hand.

But both me and Hector stopped him.

"And just where would ye be taking me daughter Jack?"

"Hector old friend, You may or may not know this. But there is a small village on this island. Best taverns for us pirates, and a very nice toy store for your little girl there. Give it a chance Mate."

Both me and Hector gave each other hesitant glances. We both knew we couldn't trust Jack, but at this point Addie was begging for us to go.

"Alright Addie, but only because it's your birthday." Said Hector.

Gathering up the rest of the crew, all of us fallowed Jack to the village.


	5. 5

When we finally made it to the cavern, the crew rushed in like a bunch of wild animals.

The only ones left standing outside, were me, Hector, Will, and Jack with Addie still in his arms.

"I guess being on the ship for so long, has made them all crazy." I said while rolling my eyes.

"I want to go in too!" Said Addie unaware of what a Tavern was of course.

"Don't think about it Missy, thats no place for a little girl like you" Said Hector taking her out of Jacks arms.

"Well then, I suggest your oldest daughter take your little girl to that toy store I told you about. And us men go inside for a drink." Said Jack.

Hector gave me a hesitant look, but I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Dont worry, I'll keep an eye on her. You can trust me..Dad."

Hector stood there in shock, but Will quickly broke the tension.

"I'll even go with them Captin Barbossa, to protect them."

Hector nodded and watched as we all walked away together.

"Everything alright Mate?" Jack asked noticing Hector's current state of shock.

"Ay...Thats.. That's just the first time she's called me dad."

"Hector..are you... crying?!" Jack asked noticing his friends eyes were getting glossy.

Hector quickly wipped his eyes and pushed Jack out of the way.

"Shut your trap! I need a drink."

Jack just smirked and fallowed him inside.


	6. 6

As the three of us walked in, we were greated by a creepy old man with one arm and creepy crooked blue eyes.

"Hi there, Welcome to Captin Crackle's Toy Store. Feel free to look around." Said the old man in a surprisingly nice voice.

Both me and Will nodded at him, as for Addie, she happily ran around the store and found a shelf full of dolls.

As she reached for one, with brown curly pigtails, pink ribbons and dressed in a yellow dress. Another little girl reached for it too. She was short, had tan skin, shiney brown eyes, black hair pulled up into a half ponytail and the rest of her haor was down. And she was dressed in a little red dress and white shoes.

At first Addie wanted to pull it away, but the other little girl was so much smaller that her attitude changed.

"Oh sorry...you can have it" She said handing the doll to the little girl.

The little girl smiled and even hugged her.

"Thank you, my name is Jocelyn whats yours?" She asked.

"I'm Addie, It's my birthday today. Im six today."

Jocelyn clapped her hands, "You're a big girl now, I'm still five."

They were so busy talking that they didn't even notice Me and Will watching them.

"She sure makes friends easily dosent she?" Will said proudly.

"Im so proud of her, hope she always stays this sweet." I said.

"Oh dont worry she will, she takes after her sister." Said Will making my whole face turn red.

But both of us quickly turned back twards the girls when we heard someone call out.

"Jocelyn! Mi baby, come to mami."

A beautiful woman, with brown hair, a beauty face, a lovely body, dressed as a female pirate came to us and picked up Jocelyn.

"Mami, she's my new friend." Said Jocelyn pointing to Addie.

"Ay how sweet, what's your name little Angel?"

"Im Addie" she said with a blush.

When the lady noticed us, she said "And the two of you must be her parents."

Both me and Will looked at each other confused.

"I'm actually her sister, I'm Alex...Barbossa." I said.

"And I'm will Turner."

Once we introduced ourselves, she looked at us strange.

"I.. I'm Angelica Cook, this is my daughter Jocelyn Cook Sparrow."

Both me and Will suddenly realized who she really was!

"Would either of you know where I can find Jack?" She asked.

We both nodded, bought two dolls for the girls and walked with Angelina back to the Tavern.


	7. 7

When we got back to the tavern, I picked up Addie and held her in my arms. And Angelica handed Jocelyn to Will, she looked super ticked off. Like a female tiger getting ready to pounce on her pray.

Half of me was nervous that a fight qould brake out. But another part of me was excited to see what she would say to Jack.

All of us spotted Jack and Hector sitting at the back of the Tavern, Sharing a bottle of rum.

"Dad we're back" I said getting his attention.

Addie climbed down from my arms and showed Hector her new Doll.

"Hey Jack, we ran into someone who would like to talk to you" I said doing my best not to sound like I was making fun of him.

"Oh really? And just who would that be lass?" He asked with a smirk.

But I nearly lost it, when I saw his smirk change into one of fear. And I heard him say "Oh Bugger" under his breathe.

As for Angelica, she stood there with a smile on her face and her hands on her hips.

"A-Angelica you're looking well love" Jack said trying to be nice.

But out of nowhere she slapped the living hell out of him!

And while he wasn't looking me and Angelina high fived each other.

"Think you deserved that one jack?" Hector asked.

Jack just gave him a look and turned back to face her.

"I hope your happy Sparrow! You let my father die, you marooned me on an island all alone. And you have the nerve to just act like nothing happened! Not to mention you broke my heart! Again!"

"She's to good for him" I whispered to Hector who Just chuckled at me.

"Alright, Alright, I get that you're upset love. But on the bright side, you are now off the island and here with me. How bout I buy you a drink and we let bygones be bygones savey?"

"As tempting as that may be Jack. I don't drink anymore, I'm a mother now."

Once she said that I could've swore I saw a look of jealousy cross Jack's face.

"Oh really? And who might I ask is the proud father?"

Angelica smiled wider and took Jocelyn from Will.

"Jack, she's yours. You are her father Jack Sparrow."

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at Jack.

But he didn't say anything, he Just got up and left the Tavern.


	8. 8

"What a coward, he didn't say one word" said Will clearly disgusted with his friend.

"Oh give him a brake lad, it's not every day one man finds out he has a daughter he never knew about" Said Hector who I couldn't understand why he was sticking up for Jack.

"It's not entirely his fault, Maybe I should've picked a more civilized place to tell Jack this." Said Angelica with a look of guilt.

"Ay, let's get out of here. This is no plave for me daughters or your's" said Hector picking up Addie and taking me by the hand.

"Where are we going mami?" Jocelyn asked.

"Just for a walk mijah, somewhere where you can play with your new friends."

As we walked out we found Jack sitting close to the beach, lost in thought.

"Dad can I go talk to him? I feel somewhat responsible" I said.

Hector just nodded and told me not to be to long.

Walking up to him, I sat down with him in the sand.

"Hi Jack, were umm getting ready to go."

He didn't say anything and just contiued to watch the waves roll onto shore.

"I... I'm sorry Jack, I didn't know the two of you had a history. She just said she had a daughter and that she was looking for you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He looked at me with a straight face and sighed. "Well love I guess we're square. I tried to give you back to your father, and now you've brought my old lover back to me."

Hearing that didn't exactly make me feel better.

"Look Jack it doesn't matter if we're even or not. Angelica and Jocelyn need you now.You have the opportunity to be a better father to your daughter than my father was to me and Addie. Now you either get on board with me and take that opportunity. Or you sit here and drink yourself silly and wonder what could have been."

Jack looked at me in shock, but when I looked into those brown eyes I could see that he knew I was right.

At first he hesitated, but with a firm grip. He took my hand and walked with me to the ship.

I could tell he was scared, but I could also tell that he was ready to do the right thing...or at least that's what I hoped for.


	9. 9

"I see you managed to bring Jack back on board." Said Hector with a proud smile.

"How on earth did you manage to do that?" Asked will with his jaw practically dropped.

"I have my way with people" I said with a flick of my hair.

"So Jack, now that you've discovered you're a father. Are you going to talk things over with that bonny lass of yours?"

Jack sighed and walked over to the edge of the ship.

"Im not exactly sure how to approach her. I mean it's not like Angelica and me were exactly courting. She was just a woman I ment to have a good time with. I had no idea this would happen."

Both me and Will exchanged glances, we both felt a little sorry for Jack.

Hector just sighed and came between us.

"Alex, go find your sister and our new guests, keep them company. Will you go up to the mass and navigate."

"Aye captin" said Will.

"Yes Dad,..is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see, try not to get to attached to that woman Alex, she may not be here to long."

I frowned at that remark but did as I was told.

"Jack, why is this so difficult for you to process?" Hector asked.

"I'm a pirate mate, a captin. I'm not cut out to be a father. And for all I know that little girl In Angelica's arms may not even be mine." Said Jack chugging down the rest of his bottle of rum.

"You didn't exactly look at her did you jack? She looks just like you. But what I don't understand is how did you not know that Angelica was with your child?"

"When I marooned her Hector she tried to tell me. But I didn't take her seriously...I don't even recall sleeping with her."

Pulling out his sword, Hector aimed it at Jack's throat.

"Look sparrow, I don't care if you accept that little girl as your child or not. But I do know this, either you work things out with that woman of yours, or I kick all of you off and you can deal with this somewhere else. Man up Sparrow and be a father to that little girl, just like I became a father to mine."

Jack sighed and pushed the sword away from him.

"You know Hector you and your daughter have a funny way of Lecturing me. And as Much as I hate to admit it, your both exactly right. Wish me luck mate, here I go."

"Do the right thing Sparrow" Hector said before walking to the head of the ship.


	10. 10

As I walked into my room, I continued to dwell on what Hector had told me.

You figure that if another woman came aboard the ship, me and her would be bumping heads left and right.But there was something about Angelica that I was just drawn too.

Maybe it was her back story, maybe it was her charm, maybe it was the fact that the only family she had in the world was her little girl. Addie may not be my daughter but she was the closest thing to it.

I knew nothing about her, yet I didn't want her to leave.

I had to snap out of my thoughts once addie ran to my side.

"Alex, Alex! Angelica is reading us your book come see!" She said as she grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to my bed.

"I hope you don't mind sweetheart, But the girls found this book and asked me to read it" Said Angelica.

"That's okay, im surprised half the sea monsters in that book aren't scaring them."

"What's that mommy?" Jocelyn asked pointing to the picture of the mermaids in the book.

"La Sirena, Jocey. She's a mermaid" Explained Angelica in Spanish and English.

"Have you seen one before Ms. Angelica? Are they as pretty as they are in the book?" Addie asked practically bouncing on our bed.

"Beautiful yes, but also very deadly. Meemaids have to feed on the flesh of men to stay young and beautiful. The tears of the mermaids are known to save the lives of pirates. Years ago Jack and me found a mermaid and used her in a ritual."

"For the fountain of youth right? Its says here in the book that a mermaids tear and two chalaces are used to keep a person alive." I said.

"That's right, I wanted to go there to give my remaining years to my father Black beard. But he died there at the fountain thanks to Jack" she said as tears came to her eyes.

I put a comforing hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that,but if it makes you feel any better. I find it amazing that the most powerful pirate was your father."

She smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you Alex that means alot, and your father is also very powerful."

"Well actually he's not my biological father..but he's been more of a father to Addie and me than our real father ever was" I said doing my best to not get upset.

"What do you mean?" She asked, obviously wanting to know more about my past.

I was about to tell her more when both Addie and Jocelyn let out two big yawns.

"Looks like they're getting sleepy, lets get them to bed."

Angelica nodded and pulled back the blankets. Slowly we both layed the girls down and kissed them both goodnight.

When we finished we turned to hear the sound of footsteps coming twards us.

We both looked to see that it was Jack.

"What do you want?" Angelica snapped.

Jack sighed and said, "Alex love, could you please give us a minute?"

I nodded, "Okay but try to control yourselves, we have two little girls sleeping."

I turned to leave, when Angelica grabbed my hand.

"We'll talk more later yes?" she asked.

I nodded and walked out the room to give them there privacy.

 ***** For a while It was silent between Jack and Angelica. Until he looked behind her at the sleeping little girl.

"Is she really mine Angelica?"

She sighed, "What do you think? I told you I was with child that day you marooned me. Only you didn't believe me."

"Well how was I supposed to know you were telling the truth?! I didn't even know we had slept together."

"Well we did Jack! And you know what I don't regret it! Not because I love you, but because I got a precious gift out it. That little girl is my whole world, and wether you want to accept the fact that we have a daughter together or not. Jocelyn deserve to know who her father is, and have what I always wanted."

Jack looked down in shame, but slowly reached for her hand.

"Im so sorry Angelica, truly I am. I'm sorry for taking things away from you. I'm sorry for braking your heart, and most importantly. I'm so sorry for abandoning you to raise that little girl all alone for all these years."

Angelica looked at him with tears running down her face but pulled her hand away.

"I don't care what happened between us Jack. All I want is for my daughter to have a father. I hope you're ready to step up to fatherhood."

With that said Angelica walked away to sleep in another part of the ship.

Jack carefully sat on the bed and gently ran his hand over Jocelyn's cheek.

As he examined her, he noticed that she did look like him a little. Angelica,Hector and Alex was right. He had to step up to the plate and be a father.

Getting up, Jack placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well my beautiful girl, tommrow I'll show you how loving I can be."


	11. 11

From outside I could hear bits and pieces of Jack and Angelica's conversation.

I could only imagine how she must have felt. To raise a little girl all on her own is not easy at all.

And just the thought of Jack abandoning that precious little girl. Made me think of how Captin Morgan abandoned Addie and me.

All that aside, I decided to walk to the other end of the ship.

Not that many of the crew members were up at this hour. Even Hector wasn't around, and it's rare that he ever sleeps. I looked up to see Will, he had fallen asleep in the mass.

When I got to the end of the ship, I looked over the edge and just watched the waves roll on.

But the sound of something splashing next to me caught my attention.

"A dolphin?" I thought to myself, but once again the splashing sound came. And I couldn't believe what I saw! It was a tail, a bright beautiful scaley... mermaid tail!

I could my heart beating like crazy, and ram from corner to corner looking for the tail again.

Then I remembered something I had read in the book. They like to hear singing!!!

Quickly, I gathered my thoughts and tried to come up with a song.

The only one that came to mind was the song my mom used to sing to me at night. When I would lay my head on her lap and she would rub my hair and sing.

 **( _Song of the sea Lullaby)_**

 _ **"Hush now, mo stóirín**_

 _ **Close your eyes and sleep**_

 _ **Waltzing the waves Diving in the deep Stars are shining bright**_

 _ **The wind is on the rise**_

 _ **Whispering words**_ **of long lost lullabies.**

 _ **Oh wont you come with me**_

 _ **Where the moon is made of gold.**_

 _ **And in the morning sun**_

 _ **We'll be sailing.**_

 _ **Oh won't you come with me**_

 _ **where the ocean meets the sky.**_

 _ **And as the clouds roll by**_

 _ **We'll sing a song of the sea."**_

When i finished the song, I nearly gasped as a beautiful, golden haired mermaid poked her head out of the water and smiled at me.

I waved to her and noticed that she was reaching her hand out to me. And in that hand was something shiney.

Knowing that there was a good chance that I'd fall off the ship, I got a nearby rope and tied it around my waist. And the other end to one of the pillers.

Lowering myself down, I was almost close enough to touch her hand. I could almost identify what it was, but suddenly the rope was being tugged on and I was back on board.

"Alex what do you think you're doing?!" asked a very concerned Will who was now clutching my shoulders.

"Damnit Will, Let me go!" I snapped as I pushed him off of me.

"What were you doing? You nearly threw yourself off of the ship. Not ti mention that this rope wasn't even secured properly."

I rolled my eyes at him, and untied the rope.

"It's none of your business okay! I can take care of myself." I said doinf my best to control my temper.

I was about to walk away when will spole again.

"You..you have an amazing singing voice Alex. I had no idea you could sing. When I heard you, it was like I was being awoken by an angel."

I could feel my cheeks getting hot again, and my heart beating once again.

".. Thanks, my mom taught it to me... I'm sorry I snapped at you Will. But...I found something down there I just wanted a better look okay."

Will nodded and put his arms around me.

I could bearly control my breathing as he held onto me.

"Nothing has been easy on you has it?" He asked as he began to stroke my hair.

I shook my head no and slowly layed my head in his shoulder.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You know that if you had the chance you'd go back to Elizabeth in a heartbeat."

Will lifted my chin to make me look at him.

"She couldn't be further from my thoughts. The only one I want, is the woman here in front of me. Im done hiding my feelings from you Alex, I told myself not to think about you. But I do, I think about you all the time."

I kept blinking, how in the world was this possible? Will was returning my feelings, and I felt like I was floating on air."

Finally I forced myself to speak, "Will Turner. I have been in love with you since the moment you saved me and my sister. You reunited us with our father and youve been nothing but kind to me. Let me heal your heart."

With every word I said I could see in his eyes happy tears forming.

Slowly he leaned in, and his soft lips captured mine in my very first kiss.

The kiss continued, until we both finally broke for air.

Making sure no one was looking, we both went back up to the mass and I layed in Will's arms.

I could feel myself dozing off as Will sang to me.

 _ **"I am a Pirate**_

 _ **You are a Princess**_

 _ **We could sail the seven seas.**_

 _ **Bring back some presents for all the people.**_

 _ **Everyone would love us**_

 _ **Even Sparrow would love us."**_

I smiled at every lyric and fell in a very peaceful sleep.

But in the back of my mind, I knew I had to see that mermaid again.

I just had too.


	12. 12

As the sun rose over the sea,I looked over at Will and awwed at how cute he looked sleeping.

Slowly I untangled myself from his arms and climbed down back on deck.

Looking over the side of the ship, I kept a look out for anymore mermaids.

"Maybe they don't come out in the daytime" I thought to myself. But just as I was about to walk away, I noticed something beneath the water beginning to bubble!

I began to back away slowly, but screamed in terror as a big, slimey tentacle shot up.

Realizing what it was I began to cry out for help.

" **Cracken!!! Help!! We're being Attacked!!!"** Suddenly the whole crew, along with Hector, Jack, and Angelica. Came to my aid, sowrds in hand.

"Alex!! Are you okay?" Hector said as he took me into his arms.

"I'm fine dad, but I don't understand. You said the Cracken lived in a different part of the Caribbean!"

"Well it must have traveled our way! I Hope you have a way of killing it mate!" said Jack trying to swing his sowrd at it.

"And soon! We have two little girls aboard, and I will not let them become sea food!" Said Angelica.

I screamed again as another tentacle came near me.

"Do something Dad! Or we'll be taken into davey jones locker forsure!"

"Alex, go inside and keep those girls safe. Sparrow, you grab sparrow and get the cannons ready" Said Hector.

Running to the other side of the ship, I was supprised to see a calm looking Addie next to a nervous looks Jocelyn.

"Girls! What are you doing? We're inder attack you have to get back inside" I said trying to shove them back in the room.

But Addie just looked up at me with her big eyes and said, "I know how to stop him, watch this!" She said as she ran passed me and twards the edge of the ship.

"Addie! What are you doing?!" I asked as I tried to run after her.

Others tried to stop her, but Addie wouldn't listen.

She leaned over the edge and touched one of the crackens tentacles with her small hand.

And to our complete surprise, he actually calmed down.

"Get her away from there!" Said Will trying to push through everyone.

"Leave her alone mate, whatever she's doing it seems to be working" Said Jack in a defensive voice.

"Shhh it's okay, it's okay Mr. Craken. Just tell me what's wrong" Said Addie as she sat on the edge of the ship and talked to him.

"She's talking to him...Do you think it understands her?" Angelica asked.

"I think so, but I dont like how close she is to it" I said getting more and more worried for her.

"What's it saying Addie?" Hector asked, getting closer to her to make sure she didn't fall overboard.

"He says that he's hurt daddy. He has a cut and its very painful. He's kinda cranky from the pain."

"But how..how do you know how to talk to him?" Will asked.

"I just have a way with animals, no matter what kind they are. So please don't kill him, he needs help."

"And just how exactly are we supposed to help a beast that large?" Jack asked.

"It says here in the book, that a crackens wound can be cured if a bottle of rum is pourd on the wound." I said reading along with my book.

Everyone turned and looked at Jack.

"What? Dont think any of you are getting one drop out of me."

I glared at him, "It's either that or we all go down to the very bottom of the ocean."

He sighed and began to hand over his last bottle to Addie, but took it back quickly.

"Can't I have just one last drink?" He begged.

" **JACK!!!"** Everyone screamed at him.

"Okay okay, here."

Taking the bottle from him, she told the Cracken that she was going to help him. He showed her his wound, and half of us gaged at the sight of it. It was bleeding but it was also pouring out green slime.

We all watched in aw as she poured the rum onto the wound, and I could've swore I heard the beast sigh in delight at the feeling.

"All done, now where did you say that place was?...Okay. Okay well your safe now, swim back home." Said Addie in a happy voice.

We all cheered for her as the Cracken swam away.

"Addie your a hero!!" I said as I took her in my arms.

"Aww it was nothing, I honestly didn't know I could do that."

"What else did he tell ya missy?" Hector asked.

"He said that there is a cave not to far from here, with a chest full of jelwes that no pirate has ever been able to find."

Hearing that caught our dad's attention.

"You heard her you bunch of sea dogs! Back to your posts! All of ya! Addie, you come with daddy and help steer the ship. Alex my love you look in that book of yours for a chapter on treasure."

As I sat there and read my book, I overheard Jack and Angelica talking.

"Isn't anyone going to thank me?! I used my last bottle after all."

Angelica rolled her eyes, "Oh stop complaining, someone here actually wants to thank you." She said as Jocelyn stepped out from behind her.

"Thank you for making the monster go away" She said as she held up a paper to him.

Jack took it and saw that it was a drawing of him on the black pearl and he was holding hands with Jocelyn."

Jack looked at her with misty eyes and picked her up in his arms.

"Oh you think that's a monster, ive fought bigger beasts" he said as began to walk around the ship with her in his arms. Telling her more stories of his great adventures.

Both me and Angelica exchanged smiles, we we're happy things seemed to be going so good.


	13. 13

To get away from everyone and read my book in peace. I climbed back up to the mass and tried to find anything in this book on treasure.

Apparently the cave that Addie was talking about was called, " _Dead Mans Cove"._ Supposedly, a treasure was buried there by the infamous Black Beard himself. Ledgend has it that the infamous Captin Teauge fought Black Beard for the treasure but both were attacked by the Cracken before either of them could get to it.

When I shared this information with everyone else, Both Jack and Angelica was more than surprised.

And upon discovery, Jack confessed to me that Captin Teauge was his father.

"Looks like the two of you were brought here by fate" said Will.

"I have to find this treasure, this is the only way I can avenge my father." Said Angelica in a serious voice.

"But why would Jacks father fight off black bear just for a chest of treasure?" I asked.

Jack sighed, "Read more of your book love."

Looking down at the page I could feel my stomach drop at what the page said.

"It says here.. Captin Teauge wanted to exchange the treasure for...Captin Morgan's ship. But since he couldn't get to it in time, Captin Morgan assumed him to be eaten by the cracken."

Jack scoffed, "Please, my dad could take down a Cracken any day."

"Listen, it also says here that only a true member of the Sparrow or Cook family will be able to open the chest. But once it is open, he who holds the jewels, holds the power of the most famous pirate in the world."

Both Jack and Angelica exchanged looks, they knew this was a serious matter.

"Dad, we have to help them." I said as I turned to Hector.

"Ay, indeed we do. If this will help bring your family together Jack I'd be willing to help. But double cross me, my family, or yours. There will be hell to pay."

Everyone was silent as we made our way twards Dead Man's Cove.


	14. 14

"How much longer till we get there Dad?" I asked as Hector steered the ship.

"From the looks of it, I say we should be there by tommrow morning."

I stood there next to him and looked to see what everyone else was up to.

The crew was keeping the ship clean, Angelica was fixing Jocelyn's hair. Addie was showing Jack more of my book. And Will was busy sharpening his sword...Or at least that's what I thought he was going.

Next thing I knew he took off his bandanna, and began to chop off his hair with the sowrd!!

Seeing that made me freak out! I grabbed the nearest rope, and swang across the ship and landed at his feet.

"What are you doing?!" I practically screamed, catching the attention of pretty much everyone on board.

"Cutting my hair, its to long. And the last thing I need is to be drowned by something because my hair is to long." Said Will as he tried to cut again.

Grabbing the sowrd out of his hand, I tossed it aside.

"If you cut it with a sowrd it wont look good. Let me help you" I said as I took out my sewing scissors and began to cut his thick black hair.

Unaware of the stares that everyone was giving us. Or the remarks that were being said about us.

"Looks like a young love is blooming between young Alex and Mr. Turner" Said Jack as he stood next to Hector, who had his fists balled up in anger.

"Shut your trap Sparrow! Mi daughter is to young to be romantically involved with someone."

Jack chuckled, "Mate she's 25 years old, that seems like a proper age for your daughter to settlw down. You know, get married, have a big wedding. And give you as many grandchildren as your heart desires."

With every word that Jack said, Hector knew he was somewhat right. But he was to overtaken by anger to listen.

"Focus on yer on daughter Sparrow! And ill focus on mine."

With that said, Hector walked passed everyone and locked himself away in his room.

"There all done, no more long hair" I said as I fixed up Will's new short hairdo.

"Thank you Alex, you're so sweet." Will said giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

Just as I was about to kiss him back, another ship sailed next to us. And sailing that ship was non other than Captin Morgan!

With an evil smirk on his face, and a Jealous looking Elizabeth wrapped around him.

"No...This can't be happening.." I said as I got up and picked up Wills sowrd.

"Alex, stay calm. He's not going to hurt you or your sister. No one on this ship is going to let that happen" said Will.

I nodded and told Addie to take Jocelyn inside and stay there.

Quickly running into my dad's room, I called out for him.

"Dad!! Dad you have to help us!" I said trying my best not to panic.

Hector looked up at me and from what I could see he had been crying.

"Dad... What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, what are you yelling about?!" He asked trying to hide his true feelings once again.

"Captin morgan is attacking us!" I blurted out.

Quickly getting up, Hector grabbed me by the hand and told me to stay close to him as we ran back onto the ship.


	15. 15

When we were finally outside, all the ceew members were lined up. Ready to face captin morgan.

"Fellow members of the black Pearl,it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. And as some of you may know, this is my bride to be Elizabeth swan."

While Captin Morgan wasn't looking, Elizabeth winked at will and blew him a kiss.

With a huff, I glared at both of them.

Once he saw me, he smiled wider.

"My dear Alexandria, look how much you've grown. My dear daughter has become a woman right before my very eyes."

Angelica looked over at me, "That's your real father?" She whispered.

"Unfortunately" I said with venom in my voice.

"I be her father, not you! What is it you be wanting anyways?!" Hector practically growled.

"Oh simple, I want you to lead me to Dead man's cove. With the treasurer I will be the most powerful pirate that ever sailed the Caribbean. And...Id like my daughter's back if you don't mind."

" **NOT GONNA HAPPEN!!"** both me and Hector said as we pulled out our sowrds.

With an irritated growl, Captin Morgan jumped from his ship,onto the black pearl. And landed directly in front of me.

"Is that any way for you to talk to your father?" He asked getting closer and closer to me.

"Get away from me! You're not my father, and you never cared about me or my sister. You only care about yourself!"

He chuckled, "That's not true, that night you and your sister ran away. I was very upset, you and Adeline are the only the only things I have left of your mother. I miss her dearly, but she would want me to move on from her. And she would want her daughter's to be with there father."

At this point I could feel my blood boiling. And my knuckles aching in pain from gripping my sowrd to hard.

"Like you would know what she would want! Do me and Addie a favor and get back on your ship and leave!"

But I gasped in superise as a big crashing sound came in contact with Captin Morgan's ship!

"The craken! But how..." said Hector realizing what was happening.

"Dose it really matter mate? If I we're you Morgan I'd get back on my ship before the cracken takes it down with your bride to be still on it" said Jack.

Captin morgan nodded, but out of nowhere he grabbed me and put his pistol to my head.

"I'm taking her with me! She's my daughter and I have every right to control what she dose."

Everyone began to panic and I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Dad!" I called out as Morgan climbed onto the ships edge.

Remembering that I still had my sowrd in my hand. I reached up and sliced the side of his face!

Crying out in pain, he let me go! But not back onto the ship, I fell over the edge with a big splash.

Struggling for as as the salty sea water pulled me down further and further...


	16. 16

"Alex!!" Everyone on the black pearl called out.

Without hesitation,Will jumped into the water to go after her.

To avoid being takeb down with the ship, Elizabeth jumped onto the black pearl. And her face held a look of complete jealousy...Not that anyone seemed to notice.

"Do you think he'll be able to save her?" Asked Angelica.

"He has too" said Hector doing his best to keep his emotions together. When the reality of it was that inside he was having a panic attack.

The only one on board who seemed to remain completely calm, was Captin Morgan.

"More than likely they'll both drown or be eaten" he said like it was no big deal.

Everyone turned and glared at him, Hector was about ready to kick his ass. But Angelica beat him to it and slapped him hard across his still bleeding face.

"Oh he definitely deserved that" said Jack with a smirk.

While everyone on the ship was about ready to kill Captin Morgan. Will was struggling for air as he tried to get Alex back in his arms.

The deeper that I sank into the water, the more I felt like I was slipping away from life itself. I could feel my eyes slowly starting to close as something swimmed up to me.

They shot open again, as my hand was taken into someone else's and a ring was slipped onto my finger.

It was the same mermaid as before! She smiled at me, and told me to remain calm.

I did as I was told, and as if like magic I could breathe under the cold salty water!

"...Thank you" I struggled to say.

She pulled me in for a hug and whispered in my ear.

"You'll be okay, you have the true spirit of a mermaid inside of you Alexandria. And if you ever need help, just turn the ring on your finger, the shine will call to us."

I smiled and waved as she swam away. And gasped in suprise as strong arms wrapped around me.

When I saw that it was Will, I held onto him as we swam back up the surface.


	17. 17

Once me and Will were back on board, he squatted down nexr to me and helped me cough out the water I swallowed.

Hector ran to my side and picked me up in his arms.

"Turner! You stay here and gaurd the ship. Sparrow and Angelica, Tie captin Morgan and his lass to the Mass, and keep them there!"

"With pleasure" said Angelica as she practically threw Elizabeth against the mass pole.

Carrying me back into my room, Hector dried me off and tucked me in.

When i was snuggled underneath my blanket, Hector sat on the edge of my bed and held my hand in his.

"I...I thought I lost you again.I know that you're growing up, but it's.. it's just hard to let you go."

Through my half opend eyes, I could see that Hector was crying.

"... It's okay Dad..no matter what... I'll always love you" I said as I drifted off to sleep.

Watching her sleep, Hector leaned down and kissed his daughters cheek. Unaware that Addie and Jocelyn had been listening the whole time.

"...Daddy?...Is Alex okay?" Addie asked as she approached him.

Sighing, Hector reached down and took Addie into his arms.

"Yes my love she's fine. Your sister just fell over board...But Will saved her."

"I think he really likes her Daddy, he takes good care of her."

Hector shook his head at his daughter, even though he knew she was right.

"Let's let your sister sleep okay? And you young lady lets go take you to your parents." Hector said as he took little Jocelyn's hand in his.

"Captin Bossa...Is Jack my Daddy?" Jocelyn asked as they walked.

Hector could feel his stomach drop at the question. He didn't want to be the one to explain this to her.

"Well I'm not to sure Missy, but I can rught now that you definitely look like him."

Jocelyn smiled up and him, and ran ahead of them to be by her mother's side.

"Mommy, why are they tied up?" Jocelyn asked.

Angelica made her look away, "They're bad people mija. Stay away from them."

"Awww she's adorable, such a tiny little thing" Said Captin Morgan in a creepy kind of way.

Angelica was about to tell him off, but Jack stood in front of her.

"Stay away from her, or you'll have a death wish coming mate."

Captin Morgan just rolled his eyes and leaned against the post.

"So what's the plan now?" Askes Will.

"We find the treasurer, maroon those two landlubbers at the nearest island. The last thing we want is dead weight in this ship."

With that said, Hector carried Addie to the front of the ship. As they walked Addie and Captin Morgan exchanged glances, knowing he was a bad man. Addie just stook her tounge out at him and layed her head on her true father's shoulder.


	18. 18

Waking up from my slumber, I beagn to wonder if the whole thing was a dream.

But I knew it couldn't be, once I saw the ring on my finger.

Now that I was awake, I took this opportunity to look it over.

A shiney silver band, With a blue crystal. Blue as the ocean itself.

Changing out of my wet clothes, into a long white sleeved shirt, and a long red skirt. I walked outside to see what everyone was up too.

Angelica held a sleeping Jocelyn in her arms, as she and Jack talked amongst themselves.

Hector still had Addie in his arms, and was teaching her different constellations in the sky.

But what really caught my eye, was Will chatting away with Elizabeth.

Not wanting to be rude, I stood over the rale of the steering wheel and did my best to listen to the conversation.

"I never thought that id see you again Will, you may not believe this. But I really did miss you when you were gone" Said Elizabeth in a low voice so she wouldn't wake up a sleeping Captin Morgan.

Will sighed, "You left me for another man Elizabeth. How do you expect me to forgive you!?"

"Then get away from her" I said to myself.

"Please William... I still love you. This man is not as loving or as caring as you. Just get me away from him, and ill be the loving wife you deserve" Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes.

"...Just give me time to think Elizabeth. A part of me still loves you too."

Once I heard those words come out of his mouth, I could feel my heart braking.

Moving away from the rale, I ran back into my room and slammed the door.

I screamed into my pillow as hot tears rolled down my face.

"He's such a liar! How could he tell me he loves when he's still in love with her! First she destroys my family and now she destroys my one chance at happiness!"

All theses raging thoughts were burning in my head, as I layed there all night crying.

The next morning I got up before anyone, and sat on the edge of the ship.

I held up my ring and watched as it shined over the surface of the water.

Before I knew it, the same mermaid from before came up to the surface.

"Alexzandria, you called for us" she said in a sweet voice.

"I...I just feel so broken" I said as one of my tears fell into the water.

Sensing my sorrow, she said "Well if you come into the water you'll feel alot better." With that said she reached a hand out twards me.

Scooting closer to the ships edge, I was ready to swim with her.

But someone pulled on my arm and made me turn around.

"Alex what are you doing?! We almost drowned yesterday and now you wanna go back in?!" said Will as he tried to pull me back on.

But I pushed him away from me. "Get away from me you liar, go back to your blonde home wrecking lover!"

Without a second glance, I dove into the water with the mermaid.

And right before my very eyes, my legs formed into a scaley, shiney, blue mermaid tail!

I had never felt more free in my life!

Taking her hand, we swam away. And just like she said, it was as if all my sorrows disappeared.


	19. 19

I know it may sound selfish, but when I was down in that beautiful blue water. I didn't care about anything else. I couldn't think of anyone else either. All I could focus on, was the beauty of my surroundings. The pearly white sand at the bottom, the multicolored coral beds, the happy group of fish swimming nearby, and all the other mermaids swimming freely.

Swimming further down, I saw something shiney in the sand. As I picked it up, I noticed it was a golden coin. I couldn't exactly make out the markings on it though. As I was looking it over, something big swam up to me. I gasped when I saw what it was. It was the cracken! I floated there in fear, as the beast raised its tentacles above me.

But let my guard down, when I realized it didn't want to attack me. It actually placed a pearl stringed necklace around my neck.

I smiled at him and gave him the gold coin in return.

He took it, and swam away.

The golden haired mermaid took my hand and the two of us swam back up to the surface.

I looked at her confused, why were we back up here?

"How..How did you do that? That beast is never kind to anyone or any other sea creature for that matter" she said.

"I guess..it was his way of thanking me. My sister and I helpes him when he was injured" I explained.

"That is amazing" She said with an even bigger smile. "Are you going to go back now?"

I frowned, "Yes, I suppose I should. My father and sister will be worried about me."

With that said, we both swam back twards the Black Pearl.

"Will..Will I be able to be a mermaid again?" I asked getting worried.

"Of course you will, as long as you have the ring I gave you, you'll never lose this power."

I reached over and hugged her before I began climbing back on board. But half way there I remembered something.

"Would you happen to know the way to Dead Man's Cove?" I asked.

She nodded, "Just keep heading north. When you reach the black rocks shaped as skulls, you'll know your close."

I thanked her, and couldn't help but feel sad as she swam away.

Putting all my selfish Way's aside, I climbed back on board before anyone saw me.


	20. 20

When I was back on board, my legs had grown back and I was in the same clothes as before.

Standing up, I squeezed the water from my hair.

Luckily for me, no one was around. Surprisingly will wasn't around anymore. Making my way back to my room, I passed the piller. But to my horror, Captin Morgan and Elizabeth were no longer tied there!

Juat as I was about to call out for help, I was tackled to the ground by that blonde whore!

"Ugh! Get off!!" I screamed as I tried to fight her off.

She just smirked and threw me hard against the piller. Making me cry out in pain, as my back hit it hard.

She stood over me as I tried to get up again.

"You poor little thing. Did you actually think that you had a chance with Will?

Look at you. Skinny, black hair all wet, small nearly flat chested, and the daughter of a pirate. What you possibly have to offer him?"

I glared up at her as I finally got up to my feet.

"Yeah, I may not be blonde like you. I may not have a full chest like you. But what you fail to realize, is that I'm not a homewrecker like you! I didn't go around laying with a married man. And yes I was raised by a pirate. But he is the best man I know! He raised me to be a lady and a pirate. Obviously your daddy failed to raise a lady, he raised a whore. And if Will dose choose you, I feel sorry for all the diseases you'll give him."

Once I saw the shock expression on her face, I smirked and started walking back to my room again.

But as I walked in I heard Addie and Jocelyn crying! "Girls whats wrong?"

Both girls said nothing as they held onto each other and continued to cry.

"Talk to me! What's going on?!"

Addie looked up at me and pointed to the corner.

I gasped at what I saw. Hector, Jack, and Angelica were tied up and were gaged with cloths over there mouths.

"Dad!! Jack, Angelica" I quickly ran over to them and tried to free them. But a gun shot, made me and the girls scream.

Looking up, I saw that Captin Morgan was standing over me.

"I would advise you not to do that Alex. Unless you would like to see your family and friends die before your very eyes."

Getting up, I put my hands up in defeat. I looked over at my friend's who gave me a "What are you doing?!" But I gave them a wink, indicating that I wasn't about to give up that easily.

Without hesitation I knocked the gun out of his hand, and tackled him to the ground.

He tried so desperately to get me off of him, but I was to over come by anger to let him go.

"Why are you doing this? Is treasure worth everything you put everyone through?!" I said as I grabbed him by his now blood stianed collar.

He smirked at me as blood poured from his nose and mouth.

"A captin puts himself first before anyone." He said with an evil smile before Spitting blood in my face.

With an angry growl, I grabbed both sides of his face and slammed his head down on the hard floor, till he stopped moving and blood came out.

Getting off of him carefully, I grabbed his sword and cut everyone free.

Once he was free, Hector took me and still crying Addie into his arms.

Angelica ran to Jocelyn and smothered her with kisses.

Jack walked over to both of them and hugged them.

As for me I just looked down at the mam I had injured and couldn't believe what I had just done.

Noticing my distress, Hector made me look away and walked us out of the room,

Locking it behind us so the bastard couldn't get out.


	21. 21

Pulling me aside, Angelica took me in her arms and hugged me.

"Thank you Alex, if it weren't for you I could've possibly lost my daughter."

I hugged her back, and her kind words made me feel a whole lot better.

"Where's Turner?" Hector asked.

"Probably with Elizabeth swapping saliva" I said with anger in my voice.

Jack chuckled and said "You don't need him lass."

"Look there they are!" Said Angelica pointing to the open water.

Taking Hector's spy glass, I could see Will and Elizabeth rowing away from us.

I sighed and realized Jack was right.

I didn't need him, but that didn't stop the pain I felt inside.

But Addie quickly snapped me out of my thoughts when she said, "That's a pretty ring sissy. Where did you get it."

Hearing that caught Hector's attention. Taking my hand, he saw the ring for himself.

"...Where did you get this?" He asked in a serious voice.

I pulled my hand away, "You may not believe me Dad" I said looking down.

"Try me" He said giving me a look that said "Tell me now!"

"A..A mermaid gave it to me." I said hoping he wouldn't get upset.

"Mermaid huh? Ive come across them myself, never heard of one being nice to a human girl before."

"She..she said if we just keep going until we reach some black skull rocks. We'll reach Dead Man's Cove."

Hector nodded and practically ran to the steering wheel if the ship.

"Angelica, keep an eye on the girls. Sparrow prepare the crew! Alex! Swim ahead of us and look for the cove."

Hearing him say that brought a smile to my face. He knew the ring was magical and knew what it was capable of.

Running up to him, I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I won't let you down dad."

"Be safe Alex"

I ran to the edge of the ship, waved goodbye to the girls and dived into the water!

Once my Tail grew back, I swam ahead with my sea friends to look for dead mans cove.

A part of me wantes to go after Will and Elizabeth's boat and drown them!

But I knew that wouldn't solve anything.

Putting those murderous thoughts aside, I dived in and out of the water to make it easier to look for my destination.

 ** _*Back On The Ship*_**

"The crew is ready Hector, hope that little mermaid of yours is able to find the cove." Said Jack.

"Oh she will, a mermaid is a very wise creature. And as Wise as my daughter is she'll be just fine."

"Daddy, is the bad man dead?" Addie asked.

Hector took her hand in his. "I'm not sure Addie, but he won't hurt you I promise."

Jack walked away to give Addie and Hector a moment.

He walked over to a sleepy looking Angelica, with Jocelyn still in her arms.

"You looked exhausted love" said Jack.

"I'm fine I'm fine" she said as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Sitting down, Jack allowed Angelica to lay her head on his shoulder. And took Jocelyn in his arms.

"Mommy's sleeping, she looks so pretty" said Jocelyn in her cute childish voice.

"You know, your as pretty as she is" said Jack, chuckling at the now blushing little girl.

"Jack..your my daddy right?"

Jack looked down at her with a straight face, those little brown eyes of hers were really getting to him.

"I...well...I...ummm..." Jack wasn't sure how to respond to such a question.

"That's okay, I know you are" she said as she got up and hugged him.

Jack could feel his heart race, and knew somewhere deep down she was his daughter. He just couldn't understand why he couldn't admit that to himself.

He kept thinking theses heavy thoughts as the Pearl made port for the cove.


	22. 22

With the help of my Craken friend, I was able to find the cove alot faster.

"Thanks Cracky, I'm gonna go inside. If I need you I'll call." I said before I swam away and into the dark creepy cove.

The only light that seemed to shine was the shimmering scales on my tail.

Swimming further in, I found the treasurer chest!

I reached out to touch it, but it was then I remembered that only a true memeber of the Sparrow or Cook family could open it.

Just as I was about to pull my hand away, a wrinkley, ring covered hand grabbed me.

I gasped and looked up. It was an older version of Jack, only dressed in red and had alot more jewlrey. This had to be Jack's father.

"A mermaid in Dead Man's Cove? This ia no place for a creature like you." He said in a raspy voice.

"But I have to be here, My family and friends are on there way here. Your son will be here soon!" I said hoping he'd believe me.

"So Jack is on his way here is he?"

I nodded, "Yes sir. My name is Alex Barbossa."

"Barbossa you say, I wasn't aware that he had a daughter."

"He has two in fact, my sister is still with him. He asked me to come here ahead of them and find the treasure."

I was about to tell him more about myself, when he took his hand and shushed me.

"Do you hear something?" He whispered.

Then out of nowhere, A whole crew of pirates attacked us!!

They took Captin Teague and tied him up. I tried to dive after him, but I was captured in a net!

"This one will please Captin Morgan when he arrives" said one of the crew members.

"This was an ambush!" I screamed.

As I tried to pull myself out of the net, I could only hope that the Black Pearl was not to far behind.


	23. 23

"We've made it!!" called out Hector as he dropped the anchor.

"Alright men, you know the mission. We go inside, find Alex, take the treasure and sail away."

"Aye Captin," called out the crew.

"Addie, whatever happens I want you yk stay with Jocelyn on the ship where its safe okay?"

"Awww But Daddy, I wanna see the Treasure too" Addie said doing her best not to whine.

"No buts young lady, it's not safe out there for little girls. Stay here and you'll see the treasure when it comes back on the ship."

Addie huffed but did as she was told.

Angelica picked up Jocelyn and told her the same thing. With a kiss on the cheek, Angelica walked away with Jack.

"Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy" Jocelyn said making Jack stop and look back at her.

With a small wave he said "We'll be back love."

 **(Back inside the cave)**

"Let me out of here now!' I hissed as I could feel my eyes changing color and my teeth turning pointy.

"Oh hush you sea hag" said one of the ugly members of Morgan's crew.

"Hey! Dont call her that" said Captin Teague sticking up for me.

I nodded as a way of saying "Thank you" but still tried to get out of the net.

I nearly squealed in delight as the Black Pearl entered the cave. Making Morgan's crew panic and run to protect the treasure.

Hector Jumped down from the ship, with a drowsy looking Captin morgan in one arm. And his pistol pointed to his head!

"We have your captin! Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. You cockroaches can either release my daughter and realse Captin Teague. Or I blow Morgan's Bloody brains out!

But just as he said that, that bastard captin morgan kicked Hector in his thigh and ordered his crew to attack!

Jack helped Hector to his feet and ordered the crew of the Black pearl to attack as well.

The sounds of sowrds clanging against each other echoed in the cave.

With amazing speed and strength, Angelica took down a few crew members before she was able to run to my side.

"Don't worry Ninja, your going to be just fine."

With one quick cut of her sword, she cut me free!

"Thanks Angelica" I said as I hugged her and dived back into the water.

Using my new communication skills, I called out for help from more mermaids.

Explaining to them what was happening, they swam with me to the surface.

One by one the mermaids attacked the crew members and some managed to drown a few.

Noticing that Captin Teague was still tied up, I saw to his side and tried to undo the ropes.

"Move over love let me help" said Jack as he cut his dad free.

"Thank ye Jack" he said as he got up and helped his son fight off more pirates.

Looking around, I saw My dad and Captin morgan sowrd fighting like crazy.

Climbing onto the rocks, I let my feet grow back and ran to my father's side.


	24. 24

I watched in horror as Captin Morgan knocked Hector onto his back and slammed his foot onto his stomach.

Hector cryed out in pain, and some blood dripped from his mouth.

"Everything would have gone great if Alexandria had never met an old bastard like you!"

Rasing his pistol, Captin Morgan aimed it at a calm looking Hector.

"See ya in Davey Jones Locker."

"No!" I screamed as I pushed Morgan out of the way before he could shoot Hector.

Morgan lost his Balance and fell into the water, his fallen pistol near my feet.

"Dad! Daddy, look at me are you okay?" I asked as I leaned over Hector.

With a shakey hand, he reached up and stroked my cheek.

"I don't care what happens to me, or what happens to the treasure.You and Addie are all I need in this world."

I smiled down at him with tears in my eyes. But Morgans voice killed the mood completely.

"How sentimental" he said as he tried to reach for his pistol.

Jumping to my feet,I grabbbed it before he could and aimed it at his face.

"Back off!" I growled as I put my finger on the trigger.

"Alex don't do it!" Jack called out.

"He's not worth it mija." Angelica said.

I ignored both of them and still aimed it at him.

"Go ahead, do it Alex." He said with that same evil look in his eyes that haunted me forever.

Just as I was about to pull the trigger, Captin Teague took the pistol out of my hand and shook his head.

"You know what... They're right. Shooting you wont do anything...I have something else in mind."

With that said, a swarm of mermaids gathered around a screaming captin Morgan, biting him and tearing limb from limb.

Grabbing the treasure chest, I got back on the ship with everyone else. Eager to see what was inside.

As we sailed away, I waved goodbye to my mermaid friends and whispered a "thank you."

 ***** "Alex!" Addie called out as she ran to me.

Picking her up in my arms, I smootherd her in kisses.

While I held her, I looked over at Jack and Angelica. Who were both holding there little girl. I even saw Captin Teague holding her, happy to see his first granddaughter.

"How could you ever deny this little angel Jacky?" he asked his son.

As they continued to bicker back and forth. Jocelyn got down from her father's arms and walked over to the treasure chest.

With no struggle at all, she lifted up the top and gasped at the beautiful Jewel's and gold inside.

"Look she opened it!" I called out in a excited voice.

Everyone gatherd around and couldn't believe thire eyes.

"That proves it Jack, she's your's" I said poking him in his chest.

"Yes she is" Jack said as he took her in his arms and kissed her.

"And after much thought, I've decided to give this Treasure to Both my daughter and future wife" Jack said as he took Angelica's hand in his.

"Im proud of ya Jack" Hector said as he pulled both me and addie into his arms.

 **(5 Months Later)** Jack and Angelica live elsewhere and are planning to get married.

When we make port, we make time to visit them.

As for me Hector and Addie. We're still exploring the sea, waiting for any adventure life throws at us.

From time to time I think about Will, but I doubt he misses me at all.

Of course I still have my ring, and am still excepted by my mermaid friends.

Who knew an adventure as crazy as that one could bring so much to my life.

 **THE END.**


End file.
